DBZ: A Day at the Beach
by Pookles
Summary: My first One-shot for DBZ! The gang decides to spend a day at the beach. But what happens when two teenagers decide to go for a swim? Read to find out!


Pookles: Yay! My first DBZ One-Shot!

Brooke: I'm so proud of you.

Pookles: I won't hold you back now go!

Goten: Pookles doesn't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

* * *

><p><em>Brooke<em>

I looked longingly at the clear, blue sea, sunshine making it sparkle like tiny crystals. I've always admired the sea and everyone who swam in it. They all looked so free and happy. It was nice to know that there are people in this world who are content with their lives and such.

But no way in hell was I gonna swim in there.

I brought my knees closer to my chest, bracing myself against the chilly wind. First off, since I wasn't going to swim anyway, why was I wearing this? It was a white two piece bathing suit with a white bow on my right hip, though I had one of those white sarongs wrapped around my waist. The only thing it did was bring attention to my breasts. Second, why would Bulma and mom want to go to the beach on a day like this anyway? It's not freezing, but it's chilly. And why the hell are there are other people here, too? Do they want to get sick on purpose? Oh, right. Tomorrow's a Monday. Call in sick.

"Auntie Brooke! Auntie Brooke!" Pan called from the jaggy rocks that were gathered in the area between the sandy shore and the inviting water.

I waved, and she waved back. Bulla waved as well, and the two were wearing also wearing bathing suits. Pan's one piece was orange with white stripes and Bulla's was red with a light pink Hawaiian flower design.

"Get out of that towel, you hideous baboon!" the unmistakable voice of Vegetable, oh sorry; I meant Vegeta, echoed. His black head was wet, muscular chest out and the many women around ogling at him. They wanted to get in his pants. I wanted to stab him.

He was dragging a towel-clad Trunks by his hair. This made me laugh. Damn, is his hair super glued to his head? Anyway, the tan man didn't look so delighted with what his father was doing. I inched a bit closer in their direction, curious to hear what they were talking about. So I'm an eavesdropper, sue me.

"No. No, no, no. You can take this towel away from me when you pry it from my cold, dead, hands," Trunks retorted.

"I can arrange that." was the former Prince's response.

"You jerk," I heard Trunks mutter.

"You ass. Oh wait; I don't know if you have one, cause you won't get out of that towel shell!" His father shouted, starting to attract attention.

"I'm not buff like you! I've worked out every day of my life, and I'm not strong enough to show myself like this!" Trunks shouted like a wuss.

Join the club ya sissy.

"Does beating several villains up in the past not boost your self-esteem?" Vegeta argued.

"Ok, fine. Back then, I had abs. Now I have fl-abs!" the 18 year-old fired back.

"Oh my God, look; the girls are drowning!" Vegeta exclaimed, pointing towards the water.

"Where?" Trunks asked, looking in the direction his father was pointing.

Letting go of his grip to due to distraction, the towel slipped out of his hands. Seeing his opportunity, Vegeta threw the thing into the sky, never to be seen again. I guess. All eyes that were fixed on Vegeta moved over to Trunks.

How could he not think he was in shape? He was even more muscular than his father and he was tan; the perfect skin color. So many people use bronze spray, or go to one of those horrible tanning salons. He has it natural, and he's pissed off about it? What the hell is wrong with him? Needless to say, I blushed a bit at the sight of him.

I saw his eyes widen in realization that he was topless. His eyebrows were raised and he slowly, menacingly turned his head back to look at the guy who exposed his body.

"What? Wanna fight? In the middle of a crowd?" Vegeta taunted.

Irritated, the self-conscious walked away from the self-absorbed and towards me. I swept my hand over my hair, smoothening it. I even brought my legs up even closer to my chest, trying to hide my body from him.

Yes, I did have a crush on Trunks. How could I not? He was always so gentle with others, and always the one who could be a cocky bastard when he wanted to, but that's what I liked about him. He was intelligent, becoming the President of Capsule Corp. and appealing to almost all of his clients was enough to prove it. As revealed earlier, he was also well-built. Perhaps that came naturally to him as well. And, God, he was so handsome. His features dark, except for his lavender hair and those intense blue eyes. It was a lovely contrast, simply irresistible. Whenever he looked at me, I felt like he was examining me. They were so fierce, so calculating. _He_ was so fierce, so calculating.

"Hey," he called, seating himself beside me.

"Hey," was my reply.

I glanced sideways at him, able to see that he was using those eyes of his again to examine me. He took a long time, and it made me a little nervous. I regretted wearing a bathing suit. I felt naked when he looked at me like that.

"Let's swim," he finally declared, cocking an eyebrow when my mouth swung open.

"I don't want to swim," I snapped, turning away with a blush and trying not to imagine Trunks in the water with the sunset behind him, highlighting his lavender hair and- STOP!

"Come on!" he prodded, standing in front of me.

"I don't want to!" I shouted, my blush getting redder.

"Trust me," he reasoned, holding out a hand.

_Trust me._

I felt like putty in his hands at those words. Defeated, I took his hand and walked with him in the direction of that now seemingly cold and merciless sea. The once crystal-like waves now looked like whips. The blue that shone like sapphire now looked black. The jagged rocks of different colors, like calico that's really starting to make me dizzy.

Lost in my inability to construct good similes, I was brought back to reality with the sound of a splash. I turned my gaze downwards, seeing the man who was once beside me now floating and soaking wet. The different shades of blue around him complimented his eyes and hair. It was interesting to look at; did he belong in the ocean? Was he a magical creature from underneath the surface? Of course he wasn't; but right now, he sure seemed like one.

"Jump," he commanded gently, and I narrowed my own eyes at him.

"You've got to be kidding," I said, slightly annoyed with the situation.

"Jump," he ordered again, this time with more ferocity.

"No! I'm not swimming, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" I shot back, feeling my eye start twitching in annoyance.

"I'll catch you. Come on. Jump," he replied in a softer tone.

I sighed and obeyed, untying the cloth that covered my waist down. He was watching intently, staring up at me. "You're really cute." I heard him whisper as it fell to the ground, but that was too unlike Trunks.

I silently jumped into the water, slightly shocked at the temperature of the water. When the falling sensation finally stopped, I refused to open my eyes. I took a while to come back up to the surface, looking around my surroundings. I saw Trunks' feet and arms in the water. I mentally sighed and floated back up to the surface in front of Trunks with my eyes closed. The side of my face was resting on something hard and smooth, the same thing wrapping around my waist. When I opened my eyes, I realized that Trunks was holding me, smiling down at me and stroking my spine. Immediately after I saw him, he stopped his actions and his face returned back to its indifferent state.

"Ok," he started, "just follow me. Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said as I shivered.

I did as was told, trying to hide a smile. We both dove underwater and swam out to sea a little bit and soon his hand slipped into mine. Even though the water was cold, his hand was still warm. It was big, and overshadowed my own. I felt the callous on his fingers; from fighting so much as a child.

Being an Angel, I can develop traits of certain animals when I want to, and in this case gills. I sat on a rock on the bottom of the ocean floor and watched Trunks go out towards the net. He looked back at me and pointed up to the surface. I swam over to him and pulled him behind a rock so we wouldn't be seen by the lifeguards. My gills turned into my skin again and I surfaced.

"What?" I asked as Trunks pressed me against the rock, trying to keep me out of sight.

"Let's go past the net," he suggested like the little devil he is.

"Why?" I asked.

He turned and dove under water again without answering my question and I dove under feeling my gills grow back in. I sat on the bottom of the ocean and watched Trunks play with the sharks. I watched a shark swallow him whole and laughed. He pried open the jaws of the shark with ease and pulled himself out before swimming over to me. He pointed to my neck and then pointed to his own. I brushed my fingertips over each side of his neck and gills appeared. He smiled and went back to playing with the sharks.

I sat on a flat rock and watched my friend continue playing with sharks. I smiled and shook my head at his pathedic actions. Soon I noticed that some of the Angel fish were gathering around me. I tapped each of their noses, indicating that I wasn't going to hurt them. They all moved closer and I examined each one. They all appeared to be hurt, some with scales flipped backwards and torn fins. I tapped the nose of one that had a bite mark in its dorsal fin. It swam between my hands and a calming sea green glow encased it, and when the glow faded, the bite mark was gone.

Trunks POV

I was having the time of my life playing with these sharks but the one I was playing with stopped and looked towards shore. I followed its eyes and saw Brooke with a school of Angelfish surrounding her. She was healing each one and the glow surrounding each one only complimented how Brooke looked underwater. She looked like a goddess, she had that radiant glow in her eyes and her skin glowed, almost like the scales of the Angelfish.

I swam over to her in awe and the fish cleared a path for me. She turned and smiled at me and held out a hand. I took it and she pulled me closer, I brought her into my arms and turned her around so I was sitting on the rock. She straddled my lap and I smirked. Her lips met mine and I pulled her closer, you may not think that making out with your friend underwater with a bunch of fish and sharks watching you is romantic, but I could care less. I pulled her down onto my lap and I swear I heard a moan escape from her. I quickly noticed all the fish swim away to give us some privacy. We broke apart, desprate for air, or water since we had gills. She smirked and gave me a little lap dance. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down more, almost ready to strip her of her bathing suit.

She grabbed my hands and pulled away with a smile, we chased each other around the reef for Dende knows how long and we came back up to the on the correct side of the net. We surfaced and she took my gills away as we swam towards shore. We got out and she wrapped herself in her towel as I did with mine and our families came running over.

"Oh Brooke are you alright? You two were gone for a long time," Chi-Chi exclaimed, running over to Brooke.

"Relax, I'm fine mom," she said as her mom quickly fretted over her.

"You alright Trunks?" my own mother asked me and I simply nodded.

We all packed in our respective cars and drove home. After I took a shower, I laid down in bed and thought about my day with Brooke. I drifted into unconsciousness after fantasizing about what had happened earlier at the beach.

* * *

><p>Pookles: This one-shot didn't take very long to write but I'm only posting this so I can get a message out abut my other story.<p>

Brooke: Yep. Chapters 2 and 3 are published on Roselia's first story: DBZ Guest Relations.

Trunks: If you liked this make sure to check it out!

Goten: Warning: SpellcasterRoselia is not responsible for any injury or death that may happen to you or a loved one if it is because of Vegeta. Chances are that it's his own doing.


End file.
